


Just Friends

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dildos Mentioned, Idiots in Love, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, Masturbation, POV Switches Every Chapter, Pining, Secret Crush, Sex Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Buck loves Eddie but he can never tell him. Especially now that Eddies dating Ana. Bucks hanging out with Taylor as friends....so why does Eddie have such a hard time accepting it?Pov switch every chapter
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

~Buck~

Taylor Kelly is a friend...not a friend with benefits just a friend. Buck was a little surprised at how good of platonic friends they could be given their past. They’d hang out a lot and honestly with all the time Eddie spends with Ana it’s kind of nice to have another single friend to hang out with, Alberts great but living together friends are different because you see them more than your other friends.

“Hey Could you watch Chris on Friday?”Eddie smiled as he plopped on the couch by Buck. They were hanging out for the first time in a few weeks. “Ana and I we’re gonna. A go out.”

“Sorry man I made plans with Taylor.”

“Kelly?” Eddie said in angry tone.

“Yeah? Is that a problem? You seem mad....Am I not allowed to have a life?” Buck asked.

“You can, but why with her?” 

“A friendship is hardly having a life together. We aren’t dating, and even if we were I don’t think you have the right to be mad.”

“She’s not right for you. I don’t trust her.”

“Well that’s good because we are just friends...platonic friends there’s nothing there. You don’t have to trust her she’s my friend I’m a grown man and I know what I’m doing.”

Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Ya know what you’re being a dick I’m going home.” Buck said storming out.

“Why are you running away? Huh?” Eddie asked following after Buck.

“I’m not running anywhere I’m just leaving because you’re not acting like yourself and I don’t wanna be around you. I just can’t get it. Why? Why are you so mad and anti Taylor?”

“I don’t know.” Eddie said frustrated.

“Well then maybe you should figure it out.” Buck said hopping in his truck to leave.

What’s his problem? Buck drove home angrily Eddie has no right, sure Buck isn’t Ana’s number one fan the skateboard incident hangs in the back of his mind, he knows she’s a good person, but can’t help but think of how shes putting limitations on what Christopher can do. Even if there’s something people think Chris can’t do you try to make a way for it to happen.

His phone wouldn’t stop ringing it was Eddie over and over.

“What? Did you call to tell me who I can and any be friends with again?”

“Chris is gone.” Eddie cried.

“What?” Buck gasped.

“I don’t...he’s not in his room. Buck I don’t....I need...what do I do?”

“I’ll be right there.”

Right before Buck opened the door he heard a quiet knock and opened the door.

“He’s here. He just showed up.” Buck let out a sigh of relief.

“I’ll be right there.”

“Ok. He’s ok Eddie just breathe. Bring your key and let yourself in.”

“Thank you Buck.” Eddie said before hanging up.

Buck sat on the couch and Chris curled up next to him.

“Bud you can’t sneak out like that your dad was so worried, and so was I.”

“You were fighting, and I had to see if you were sad.”

“Its ok. Friends fight sometimes, but it doesn’t mean we love them any less. Me and your dad are ok I promise.”

“You aren’t gonna leave right.”

“Not going anywhere?”

Buck could feel Chris relax and watched as he fell asleep. The door unlocked and Eddie let out a sigh as soon as he saw them, Buck shushed Eddie as he gently laid Chris down.

“Let’s go talk.” Buck whispered pointing up to his room.

Eddie quickly went to leave a soft kiss on his sons forehead before following Buck up stairs.

“He heard us fight, and he was worried about us not being friends anymore.” Buck said sitting on the foot of the bed, and Eddie did the same.

“I’m sorry I really am. I never should have acted like that. I think maybe I was jealous.”

“Of?” Buck asked wondering if maybe Eddie felt it too, maybe Eddie loved him back.

“You having a friend.” Eddie cleared his throat. “I mean another one I thought maybe you would t have time for us.”

Of course...jealous of the friendship, not potential relationship because Eddie doesn’t feel that way about Buck.

“Eddie I’ll always have time for you..and Chris.” Buck said placing his hand on Eddies thigh.

“Oh I should go.” Eddie said quickly standing with flushed cheeks.

“Eds it’s so late, and Chris is asleep. Why don’t you just stay.” Buck said.

“Well Chris is on the couch and you don’t have a spare bed so no where to sleep.” Eddie said.

“Um my bed is plenty big for two people.” Buck laughed.

“What...you and me?” Eddie said wide eyed.

“Yes? Eddie you really don’t trust me enough to share a bed? I’ll keep my hands to my self I promise.” 

“I trust you I just....I didn’t know you’d be ok with that.”

“Sleeping in a bed with a friend...not a big deal.”

“Ok.” Eddie said hesitantly.

Buck grabbed some sweats and tossed another pair to Eddie. Buck took his jeans off and Eddie turned away quickly.

“What are you doing?” Eddie said.

“Considering we share a dressing room I didn’t think you seeing me in my boxers and a T-shirt would be a big deal.” Buck laughed.

“Uh yeah.” Eddie said quickly changing in to his sweats.

Buck peeled the covers back and crawled in, Eddie did the same but stayed really far almost hanging off the edge of the bed.

“Eddie there’s a lot of room. You can come closer.”

Eddie moved over and Buck could feel the heat pouring off Eddie. He missed this the feel of someone laying next to him. The fact that it was Eddie made it even better, even if Eddie just wants to be friends.

“Buck.” Eddie said softly.

“Yeah.”

“Thank you. For being such a good friend. Especially after the way I acted. I really don’t know why I got quite so mad. I’m sure Taylor is great.”

“It’s ok Eddie. She is, but as I’ve said many, many, times she’s a friend and that’s all.”

“Ok.”

“Honestly Eddie. I’m kinda interested in someone else right now.”

“Well have you told them.”

“They’re not interested....I think their relationship they’re in is serious, and I’d never step in the way.” Buck said.

“Who is it? What kind of idiot could have a chance with you and not want it.” Eddie said.

“Doesn’t matter who it is.” Buck said hoping Eddie would drop since he did reveal more than he should of. 

“Ok, but if you need to talk about it I’m here.”

“Thanks Eddie you’re a good friend.”

Buck drifted off to sleep trying not to be upset. Eddie is so close, yet so far Eddie doesn’t want him not in the way he wants Eddie. It’s ok though Bucks known it for a long time him and Eddie are friends...just friends, and it has to be enough. He needs Eddie and Chris in his life even if that means he’s secretly in love with Eddie the rest of his life because there’s no getting over Eddie....at least not anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

~Eddie~

Eddie woke up and couldn’t help but stare at Buck. Why was he so enamored with how good Buck looks in the morning. Those messy curls, those plump lips. Eddie almost wished his eyes were open so he could look into them.

Eddie was pulled against Bucks chest In a moment, Buck was still fast asleep. Eddie probably shouldn’t like this the way he does, but why does he? Why does he like being held by Buck so much. He nuzzled into Bucks neck inhaling the intoxicating scent of Buck. Eddie was almost drifting off to sleep, he was so comfortable in Bucks arms. That was until his eyes shot wide open. It made sense it all made sense. He’s in love with Buck. He was jealous of thought of Buck and Taylor being more than friends, he didn’t wanna sleep in the bed because he was nervous, and as great as Ana is that’s why there was something that felt like it was missing. He’d thought it was just part of moving on, maybe feeling like something was off, but it’s not that. It’s Buck.

“Sorry.” Buck said loosening his grip on Eddie. “Guess I can’t keep my hands to myself like I promised.” Buck laughed.

“It’s fine.” Eddie said moving away from Buck.

“Still...sorry.” Buck blushed. 

“I need the bathroom.” Eddie said rushing in, partly to use the bathroom but mostly to hide for a minute.

After he caught his breath he walked out and saw the empty bed. Eddie peeked over the railing and the feeling in his chest seeing Buck and Chris together smiling was something he never experienced, or more likely never noticed how it made him feel.

“Dad!” Chris yelled when he spotted him.

Eddie made his way downstairs to join Buck and Chris on the couch.

“You had a sleep over with Buck? So you’re still friends?” Chris asked.

“We are.” Eddie smiled. “Chris we need to talk.” Eddie said shifting to a serious tone.

“Why?”

“What you did last night was not ok. I shouldn’t have yelled at Buck like that, but you can’t leave the house. Especially not alone and late at night. That is very, very, dangerous. We were both very worried about you.” Eddie said sternly.

Both...Eddie liked the sound of them being a unit. A team, a couple, and his mind was drifting again. This is bad, like really bad. He has so much to do. First finish this important conversation, and second end it with Ana. He’s not gonna be some ass who leads someone on when he’s in love with someone else.

“I’m sorry.” Chris said.

“Can you promise you won’t do that again?” Buck asked. 

"I promise." Chris nodded.

“If you ever do that again you’re gonna be in so much trouble. You’re still in trouble because that is not ok, but it was partly my fault so I’m not gonna ground you, or take anything away this time.”

“I’ll never do it again.” Chris said.

Eddie really hopes that’s true, and he believes him because that was not like anything Chris has ever done before.

"Buck can I talk to you." Eddie asked.

"Yeah." Buck smiled as they headed to the kitchen.

"I realized something. It’s Ana and i don't think shes right for me, and I feel like I need  
to end it now that I see it. I’m not gonna lead her on.”

“Wow really? Uh yeah I can. You ok?”

Eddie almost thought there was a slight smile on Bucks face, but Buck wouldn’t smile, not about this...would he? If he did why would he?

“I am. Something felt off, and I thought it was just part of the process to moving on, but as great as she is. She just isn’t the right match for me.” Eddie sighed.

“Ok well we can have some lunch later if you want.” Buck smiled.

Yes. Yes. Eddie does want. Lunch with Buck and Chris sounds perfect.

“Ok um well I’ll call her and see if she can meet.” Eddie said.

Buck opened the cupboard and tossed Eddie a granola bar, and grabbed one for him and Chris before giving Eddie a moment alone to call Ana.

“Hey.” Ana said.

“Can we meet. I think we need to talk.” Eddie sighed.

“what about?”

“In person. I think that’s better.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Ana asked.

“You sure you don’t wanna talk face to face.”

“You didn’t answer me.”

“Ok...yes.I’m sorry I just.” Eddie sighed.

“Realized you were in love with someone else.” Ana said sounding very understanding.

“What?”Eddie asked.

“The way you talk about him, and look at him. Buck is the only one who makes you smile like that.”

“Oh. Ana I’m sorry. I really didn’t know. I just figured it out today.”

“It’s ok. I knew. I guess I could have broken things off when I knew it wasn’t going anywhere, but I do like being around you.  
So I guess I just let it go.”

“Do you need to talk more? Or are we done? I’ve never broke up with someone.” Eddie said.

“We’re done, but I’d love to stay friends.”

“Friends. I like the sound of that.” Eddie smiled before they ended the call.

“Change of plans. That thing I needed to do is done.” Eddie said looking at Buck.

“On the phone.”

“She figured it out.””

“Ok.” Buck nodded.

“So what should we do today?’ Just the three of us.” Eddie smiled.

“Can we swim?” Chris asked.

Bucks eyes immediately looked to Eddie to see if they could.

“Of course, I mean if Buck wants to.” Eddie said.

“I do.” Buck smiled.

After they got their swimsuits they met Buck at a neighbor of Abuelas who’s always happy to let them use their pool especially since they were out of town right now. Everything was great, until Eddie and Chris got out of the pool. Eddies eyes glanced over. To see Buck looking like a sex god come out from the water. He shook his hair before slicking it back. Water droplets dripping down his ridiculously muscular body. Eddie accidentally let out a sound of a mix between a whimper and a choke.

“Dad, are you ok?” Chris asked.

Snapping back to reality Eddie smiled.

“I’m great.” Eddie said refusing to look at Buck who was now approaching them.

“I have a surprise.” Buck grinned. “I made us a picnic.”

“You’re too good to us.” Eddie smiled trying not to look at Buck too long. Thankfully he put on a T-shirt so I was a little easier not to stare.

Eddie could finally breathe...this was a lot easier when he hadn’t realized he was in love with Buck. Sure he knew Buck was good looking he’s not blind, but it’s different now.  
Eddie was focused on eating the lunch Buck had brought. 

“Eds you got a little mustard by your lip.” Buck said.

Eddie tried to get it and missed. In a moment Bucks thumb wiped the corner of Eddies mouth, Buck then licked the mustard off. Eddie unintentionally licked his lips as he watched, thankfully Buck didn’t notice and Chris is too young to think anything of it if he saw. Eddies mind was wandering to places it shouldn’t, especially with his son near by, and in broad daylight too.

Eddie sat down his food and jumped into the pool, the cold water both calmed and cooled him.

“Eddie what are you doing?” Buck laughed. “You didn’t eat your lunch.”

“It was getting too hot...I mean the sun is really shining ya know.”

“Eddie you were in the shade.” Buck laughed.

“Dad you need to finish your food.” Chris said trying to act stern.

“Ok, ok.” Eddie said joining the two once more.

In hindsight choosing a shirtless activity once realizing these new feelings may have been a mistake. 

Eddie glanced at Chris who was clearly exhausted. Probably from swimming and then adding on his late night adventure.

“Hey do you want me to take him over to abuelas so he can nap or even just rest?” Buck asked.

Buck somehow always knew what Eddie was thinking...well hopefully not always, but at least when it comes to Chris.

“Yeah I’ll come too.”

“Hey bud do you wanna go see Abuela and maybe rest for awhile?”Buck asked, after Chris nodded he scooped him up.

Again Eddies heart was pounding. There was something extra when he sees Chris and Buck together. It almost makes it feel real like they’re a family...the three of them. Which they are family, but not in the way Eddie wants. Buck was exactly what he wanted in a partner and Eddie can’t believe how long it took him to notice. 

Eddie followed along and leaned in the doorframe and watched Buck place Chris on the couch.

“He’s one of the good ones.” Abuela smiled.

“Yeah he is.” Eddie sighed.

“Does he know?” Abuela asked.

“Know?”

“You love him.” Abuela smiled.

“No. I don’t know if I can tell him. I can’t lose him.”

“It seems to me he feels it too. No matter what you won’t lose him. That man has a heart of gold he’d never leave the two of you.” Abuela said before going over to join Chris.

“You two go have fun. Chris and I will stay here.” Abuela said sending Eddie a grin.

“Uhhh.” Eddie said.

“Come on.” Buck grinned.

Eddie had no choice but to follow Buck. Was it probably a bad idea given these newfound feelings? Yes. Did Eddie care? No because it means time with Buck, alone time, and if he didn’t Buck would want to know why and obviously he can’t tell him.

“What are we doing?” Eddie asked following Buck outside.

“Adult pool time.”

“What’s that?” Eddie asked. His mind was in the gutter thinking about pool sex...which Buck doesn’t mean and it’s also broad daylight with his son and Abuela next door so regardless it’s out of the question.

“Whatever you want.” Buck smirked.

Nope obviously not what Eddie wants probably isn’t what Buck wants. Eddie just wants to kiss Buck...well more than kiss, but right here right now just kiss him.

Bucks shirt was off again since they’re swimming. Eddie jumped in since he hadn’t been wearing a shirt basically since they got to the poor. He wondered if his body could affect Buck the way Bucks affects him, but probably not considering Buck just told him last night he’s interested in someone. Eddie just wishes  
he knew who.

Eddie leaned on the Edge watching Buck. In a moment Buck was right next to him shoulder to shoulder skin to skin.

“You doing ok?” Buck asked.

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be.”

“You did break up with your girlfriend.”

“See thats the thing though I never considered her my girlfriend. It just didn’t seem right, which is why I don’t know if its technically a break up or not. Also it was my first time breaking up with someone. Either way I’m great she just wasn’t the right fit for me.”

“You never broke up with someone? Here I was thinking you were a former heart breaker, and who knows the right person could be closer than you think.” Buck grinned before swimming. away.

What? He can’t possibly mean him can he? Eddie wasn’t sure how long he stood there over analyzing that.

Buck swam right up, coming up for air standing chest to chest. Eddie had to fight back the noise trying to escape him.

“Let’s race, loser buys dinner.”

“Well then move.” 

“Is that a yes?”

“It is if you get out of my way.”

Deal Buck said swimming to the edge and waiting for Eddie to join. Eddie rolled his eyes before joining Buck.

“Is this fair you have ridiculously long legs.”

“Eds I’m barely taller than you.”

Eddie won and Buck just grinned. “Guess dinner is my treat.”

“You lost on purpose?”

“I can neither confirm not deny.”

Eddie hopped out of the pool and checked his phone. Abuela had texted him.

“Chris wants to stay the night here. I think he should so then you can talk to Buck.”

Eddie replied:

“Ok that’s fine, but I don’t know about the talking part...not yet.”

“Uh guess it’s just you and me. Chris is staying the night at Abuelas.”

“Oh so I have to spend the night with just you.” Buck jokingly gagged.

“Haha.” Eddie said sarcastically.

“Should we have dinner at your place? I also kinda need to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah sounds good.”

Talk? Eddie hopes it’s about them, hopes Buck feels it too. The look on Bucks face makes him think it’s important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Eddie did discover feelings sooner than originally planned just to add some extra pining


	3. Chapter 3

~Buck~

Buck let himself into Eddies house and sat the beer and takeout on Eddies coffee table. Shortly after Eddie came out clearly fresh from the shower, but Buck had to keep the idea of Eddie in the shower clear from his mind. He needed to talk to Eddie and it was important, and he can’t get distracted by the thought of Eddie showering.

“Hey.” Eddie smiled.

“Eds come here. Sit we need to talk.”

“Ok.” Eddie sighed as he sat next to  
Buck.

Buck wanted Taylor and Eddie to be friends. They’re both his friends so why not all be friends. They’re all adults there’s no reason it can’t work.

“Let’s do something with Taylor.”

“Ugh why.” Eddie groaned.

“Eddie come on. Let’s have a three way.”

Oh no...a three way that sounded so wrong Buck knows it and Eddie obviously does too.

“What?” Eddie choked.

“Three way friendship like three people friend hang out with Taylor. Sex not included.” Buck said nervously sipping his beer.

“I don’t know man.”

“You apologized for your behavior if you wanna show how sorry you are then you’ll hang out with us too.”

“Fine. I trust you more than anyone so let’s do it....not a three way just a hang out.” Eddie teased.

“I like my sex one on one..I don’t think I could handle you both at once.”

“Yeah I’m a one person kinda guy myself.” Eddie laughed.

“You mean woman.”

“No I mean person, doesn’t need to be a woman.”

“You’ve been with a guy? What’s that like?”

“I haven’t.....well I haven’t yet. I’m not opposed to the idea. Just kinda started thinking about it awhile ago.” Eddie shrugged.

Buck felt like his brain was mush, while he’s well aware Eddie not being opposed to sex with a man doesn’t mean he wants him, but it feels a lot more possible than when he’d thought Eddie was 100% straight. 

“Earth to Buck.” Eddie laughed and Buck was snapped out of his thoughts. “That didn’t freak you out did it?”

“No not at all, I mean I’ve kissed a guy so I mean it’s never been out of the possibility to happen but It just never got any farther....I think he just used me because I’d do his homework.”

“You did homework for kisses. You know a lot of girls and guys too would have kissed you because they wanted to. Not because you did something for them.”

“Not in high school.”

“You were on the football team, you were probably hot then too. I mean like to other teenagers so I’m sure lots of people would have been interested.”

“I wouldn’t call myself hot back then, but a lot of people thought I was weird...they didn’t seem to like my random facts.”

“At least people kiss you because they want to now, not because they want something. For the record I enjoy your random facts.” Eddie smiled.

“Well I’m glad someone likes them.” Buck shrugged. “Last date she wanted more than a kiss just wanted sex, but no more than that.” 

“What? When did you...who.” Eddie stammered.

“I didn’t. She wanted to and I told her I wasn’t doing casual or quick hook ups and she told me not to bother calling her and that I should leave.”

“Her loss.” Eddie smiled.

Buck needed to shift this conversation to something else. Talking to Eddie the person he desperately wants to kiss about kissing probably a bad idea, especially while under the influence of alcohol.

“So uh if I come up with something for the three of us, will you please come. Eds I just want you two to be friends too .”

Silence filled the room.

“Please.”Buck said fluttering his eyelashes. “For me.”

“Fine, but if it’s terrible this is the last time.”

“Deal.” Buck grinned. “How about tomorrow?”

“Ok tomorrow. So do you wanna stay the night? Like you shouldn’t drive home, you drank and if you take an Uber you have to take another to come get your jeep.” Eddie said.

“I only had one beer, but if you insist .” Buck said as he quickly laid down draping his long legs across Eddies lap, and thats the last thing he remembers until waking up on top of Eddie, on the couch. His head resting on Eddies chest and his feet hanging off the edge. Buck slowly began trying to climb off Eddie. In the process he ended up practically straddling him. Eddies eyes shot open and grabbed Bucks thighs.

“What’s going on?” Eddie said loosening his grip on Buck.

“Uh I guess we both fell asleep out here.” Buck laughed as he stood trying to lessen the tension he’s sure he’s imagining.

“My back is killing me.” Eddie groaned.

“Uh sorry I was kind of sleeping on top of you.”

“How am I supposed to explain my back being sore. I can’t very well tell people you were on top of me with out giving people the wrong idea.”

“Well I’m sore from sleeping on your rock hard body. I don’t care what they think. I mean if you tell them that.”

“It’s not that I care if people assume we are together. People do that any way, but explaining we fell asleep....I know how they are they’re gonna act stupid about it, and won’t believe us.”

“People are gonna think I threw your back out old man.” Buck laughed.

“You think you could?”

“Oh I know I could.” Buck challenged.

“I gotta use the bathroom.” Eddie said running away.

Buck was happy Eddie was out of the room. He shouldn’t have pushed that, shouldn’t have made it so sexual, but Eddie did too. Does Eddie want it to or is it just how he was talking? 

Buck needed to leave now. Was it a dumb idea? Yes, but he couldn’t look at Eddie without doing something stupid like kissing him. Without a second thought Buck rushed out to his jeep.

The only sensible thing was to call Taylor to make plans he needed a distraction.

“Hey you wanna do something with Me and Eddie? I want you two to try to be friends.”

“Ok? Although based on our few interactions I don’t think he’s a particularly big fan of mine.”

“You just have to give him a chance.”

“If I recall he was nice to you from the beginning and you were the one being a dick. He got all territorial when I came around.So seems pretty obvious what the problem with me is.” Taylor said.

“What?” Buck asked.

“He likes you therefore doesn’t like me, he sees me as competition.”

“But you aren’t.”

“I know that, and you know that but he doesn’t.”

“Wait Eddie doesn’t like me.” Buck said.

“Ok fine when the three of us hang out I’ll confirm it, but I know I’m right. So when and where?”

“Do you wanna go out like to a bar?” Buck said “Well as long as Eddie isn’t too sore from last night.”

“Ummm what happened last night?”

“I slept on top of him but It was an accident.”

“Accident..if you say so.” Taylor laughed.

“It was! So Is it a yeah or a no on going out?”

“Yes. Text me later with what time works for you two. Oh should I invite a fourth person so I’m not a third wheel?”

“Ok I will, and definitely not...there’s not a third wheel there are three solo people hanging out. I’ll see ya later.”

“See ya.” Buck said as he parked his truck.

Buck realized as the call ended with Taylor that Eddie had texted him multiple times.

5 new messages from Eddie:

“Where are you?”

“Is everything ok?”

“Please Buck let me know.”

“Why aren’t you answering?”

“Please call me.”

Buck decided he better call Eddie and try to explain.

“Buck are you ok?” Eddie blurted out.

“I’m fine...I just needed to get home. Sorry I should have said I was leaving.”

“Yeah you definitely should have. I was worried something happened.”

“I’m fine, but uh you good with going out to a bar tonight...like me, you, and Taylor?”

“Yep it’s all good I’ll see you later.”

“Ok I’ll see you later. I’ll text you a time.”

Buck tucked his phone in his pocket as he climbed out of his jeep. Buck knew a bar might not be the best idea with the alcohol and most likely other people trying to flirt with Eddie therefore making Buck jealous. However he might need some liquid courage especially after waking up on top of Eddie and running away.


	4. Chapter 4

~Eddie~

Eddie was nervous...not nervous because he wasn’t Taylor’s biggest fan he realizes he doesn’t know her and should give her another chance. He was nervous about seeing Buck. He tried on probably like 7 shirts before settling on the first one he’d had on. It’s just a grey T-shirt, but it’s fairly tight showing off his muscles so maybe there’s a chance Buck might like it. Maybe it can get his attention.

Eddie couldn’t help, but smile when he saw Buck was calling him.

“Hey you wanna meet at my place and share an Uber.”

“Yeah I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

Before leaving Eddie checked himself out in the mirror once more hoping he’d catch Bucks eye. Hoping he could be what Buck wants. Buck likes someone, so maybe he has what it takes to to win, not that being with Buck is a competition. It’s not a game it’s what he wants, what he needs. 

When he got to Bucks he knocked, and waited when the door opened and he saw him he could barely breathe. Buck was wearing that short sleeve white button down that he looks so good in....well he looks good in anything, but this shirt he looks REALLY good in. Eddie noticed it before the way it hugs all his muscles. The way it looks like he’s about to rip out of it at any given moment, which Eddie is secretly hoping for which then makes him feel guilty.

“You look nice.” Buck smiled.

“It’s just a T-shirt.” Eddie laughed.

“Ok and you’d look good in anything.” 

Say something complement him back Eddies brain tells him. FLIRT.

“Uh your shirts tight.” Eddie said immediately regretting it.

“Oh. I should change?”

“Wait.” Eddie said grabbing onto Bucks bicep. “It looks good, really shows off all your hard work at the gym.”

“Oh...thanks.” Buck said fluttering his eyelashes.

The two stood there in Bucks apartment basically just staring at one another. Eddie needed to say something, but luckily Buck broke the silence.

“Ubers here.” Buck said and the two headed out. 

It’s not that the Uber ride was awkward, but there was something different. Feels like sexual tension, but Eddie is sure it’s all in his head.

When they got to the bar Eddie was actually happy when he spotted Taylor. Maybe there will be less sexual tension with her around and having someone else there will make this whole situation easier.

They made their way over to where Taylor was waiting.

“Nice to see you again.” Eddie smiled.

“You too! Glad we’re all finally hanging out. “

“Me too! We put this off to long!” Buck smiled.

“Yeah you’re definitely put this off too long!”Eddie smiled, and he kind of did mean it just because it means so much to Buck. So it means a lot to him too. Taylor doesn’t seem all bad, he may have been a bit to harsh before. Given the fact that he knows he’s been jealous of her it does make him feel guilty. “I just wanted to apologize for my behavior the other times we met. I don’t know what my problem is.”

“It’s all good. The past is the past.” Taylor smiled, when Buck looked away she looked Eddie in the eyes and mouthed the words “I know why” and winked before putting her finger to her lips to shush. 

Ah shit. Is Eddie really so transparent that even Taylor knows. It’s fine she won’t tell...probably. It’s not her secret to tell so she won’t. Eddie just needs a drink he needs to stop thinking so clearly. He needs to ease his mind.

They picked a corner booth as soon as Eddie sat down, Taylor sat across from him, and Buck was still standing.

“You two play nice I’m gonna get some drinks.” Buck smiled.

Eddie sat there avoiding eye contact with Taylor, she knows so how can he look at her.

“I won’t tell him, and even if I did he wouldn’t believe me. The only way he’s gonna believe you have feelings is if he hears it from you.”

“I don’t...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eddie said trying to sound confident.

“Ok, well I know we don’t know each other well, but if you ever need to talk to someone about this you can talk to me.”

“Thank you, but you’re mistaken I don’t...just please stop I can’t lose him.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know Buck, and you do too. He adores you and your son. He’d never let anything end your friendship. Just please talk to him.”

“What are we talking about.”Buck asked as he back and sat the drinks down.

Eddie grabbed one of the shots and quickly drank it.

“Just wondering what was taking so long.” Taylor smiled.

“Some guy at the bar. He wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“You could do much better than him.” Taylor smiled. “Right Eddie.”

“Yeah, so much better.” Eddie said feeling uncomfortable because is he better than that guy? Yes in the sense where he won’t push Buck or anyone if they aren’t interested because no means no. 

A few shots and drinks in they hit the dance floor. Which the three of them danced together not too close. Which Eddie wanted to be closer to Buck, but at the same time the idea of a boner from grinding against his best friend in the middle of the bar seems like a nightmare. A pleasant but embarrassing nightmare. 

“I need some water I’ll be right back.” Eddie said.

As he chugged his water he saw the man who was pestering Buck earlier had returned. 

Bucks a grown man he can take care of himself, Taylor stepped in first but the man wouldn’t let up. He was still pestering Buck and Buck being that sweet guy that he is is too nice. He doesn’t get stern enough, and the guy won’t take no for an answer. Buck can protect himself he doesn’t need rescued, but Eddie still feels the urge he has to, he needs to step in. He could tell the guy off or he could do something else since he apparently isn’t the  
kind of guy who listens to words.

“If she’s not your girlfriend then why not? Come on just one dance. Give me one reason.” The man said.

“I’ll give you a reason.” Eddie said and before he even knew why he was doing he was kissing Buck. He pulled away and turned around “Now back off.” Eddie said standing chest to chest with the other man who finally walked away.

“What was that?” Buck asked.

“I’m just being a good friend:” 

“Oh...Uh thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Anytime? Anytime. Would he kiss Buck any time? Yes, but the point is he’s supposed mean anytime Buck needs him he’s there because that’s what friends are supposed to do, but in his head he means it both ways.

“I’m sorry.” Eddie blurted.

“Why?”

“I kissed you.”

“Ok? Why should you be sorry sometimes a kiss is just a kiss doesn’t have to mean anything. You were just being a good friend....right?”

“Right.” Eddie said feeling his heart sink.

Just a kiss? It didn’t feel like that. It felt like more, but Buck didn’t feel it, Buck doesn’t want it.

“I should go.” Eddie said suddenly feeling like the room was spinning.

“We can both go.” Buck said.

“Yeah it’s getting late.” Taylor said smirking at the two of them.

She hugged Buck and at this point Eddie didn’t care he wasn’t jealous didn’t see her as a threat. Then she hugged him as well and whispered “tell him how you feel.” Pulling away and flashing him a smile.

The Uber ride home Buck was practically plastered to Eddies side. The car was cramped and the heat was radiating off of Buck. Eddie wanted to touch him, not just the way they were not with their sides, he wants his hands on Buck, exploring every inch of his body. He can’t, he can’t cross that line. He can’t do that not to Buck. Buck turned his head and Eddie could feel Bucks eyes on him.

Eddie couldn’t get Bucks lips out of his mind. They way they felt against his, the way Bucks hands tightened on his waist pulling him closer, but that had to be just for the benefit of getting the other guy to back off, to really sell it....right?

“You can just stay the night. I mean no point in taking the Uber home just to Uber back tomorrow to get your truck.” Buck said his hot breath against Eddies ear.

“Yeah.” Eddie said. “Just don’t sleep on top of me this time. That was uncomfortable, not as in I’m not comfortable with you being on top, I mean I even though I prefer being on top. I mean more like it’s not comfortable because my back hurt.” Eddie rambled and his brain begged him to shut up be he couldn’t help it the word vomit kept coming partially due to how much alcohol he’d consumed. “Don’t get any ideas after that kiss.”

“Oh I’ve got plenty of ideas.” Buck said sliding his hand to Eddies thigh. “But I don’t think you’d be interested in them.”

“I don’t think you know as much as you think.” Eddie whispered.

“I think....I think....I’m gonna puke.” Buck said.

Luckily it was just as they were pulling up to Bucks. They got out and Buck puked all over the sidewalk and Eddies shoes.

“Eds I’m sorry. I don’t...I think I drank too much.”

“It’s ok.” Eddie said rubbing Bucks back. “I got you.”

“Thanks Eds.” Buck said standing up and now puking on Eddies chest. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I can take a shower I’ll be fine.” Eddie said. 

Eddie realized he wasn’t as drunk as he’d thought or maybe it’s just that urge to take care of Buck thats sobering him up.

Even when Buck is puking his guts out Eddie still wants to kiss him he’s never experienced that kind of passion before. He’s been in love and experienced passion, but this is a whole other level. Eddie knows it’s a problem. He knows there’s no turning back. He’s got it bad for Buck.

Eddie helps Buck up stairs helps him into some clean clothes not looking at his body and invading his privacy. Eddie sat a water on Bucks bedside table before heading to the shower to clean off all the vomit. 

Eddie stood in Bucks shower. His mind began to wander as it has been doing a lot lately. Thinking about Buck...more so Buck in the shower. Naked Buck. What Buck does in the shower. The idea of jerking off where Buck does is exhilarating to Eddie especially since Bucks bedroom is right outside the door and Bucks right there. Before he can even think too much about it. He’s stroking himself imaging Bucks hand in place of his own. He was desperately thrusting before he came spilling over his hand. He’s not sure, but he may have called out Bucks name, and if so he hopes he didn’t hear him, but then again part of him kind of hopes he did.

Once fully clean Eddie slipped his boxers on before throwing his vomit covered clothing in the wash. 

Now where to sleep? Not the couch that’s too far if Buck needs something. Definitely not the bed even though that would be the best option, or the option most appealing and comfortable option. So he grabs some blankets and a pillow and lays on the floor by Bucks bed. He needs sleep,but he’s haunted by Bucks lips and can’t stop thinking about how they’d feel all over his body. He’s grateful to know what it’s like to kiss Buck, but a part of him wished he’d never done just because he’s never gonna get it out of his mind. 

Buck puked. Eddie thought Buck was coming on to him and instead he puked. Maybe this is the Universes way of telling him Buck isn’t interested. Eddie let’s out a sigh feeling defeated. He just wishes he could know of Bucks feelings, with out revealing his own.

Eddies head immediately turns towards the bed. Buck is moaning....so he must be having a sex dream. Eddie likes the way it sounds, but again it feels wrong to be there like he’s invading Bucks privacy. Buck is asleep and Eddie is just getting turned on by the sounds escaping him so now he’s feeling guilty. Suddenly his feeling shift completely and Eddie is almost so overtaken by jealousy of who Bucks dreaming about he almost misses Buck calling out his name. When Eddie hears a loud gasp escape Buck he quickly pretends to be asleep he can’t let Buck know he heard that, if Buck knew he’d be mortified. Eddie lays there eyes closed still as he can pretending to be asleep. He’s always pretending in some way around Buck. Pretending he’s asleep, pretending they’re just friends, pretending he’s not completely in love with him. All this pretending is getting exhausting.


	5. Chapter 5

~Buck~

Buck sat in his bed his breathing was erratic. Many questions flooding through his mind. Why is Eddie sleeping on his floor? Did Eddie know what he was dreaming of? Did he ever have a chance with Eddie? And if so is it gone now that he puked all over him. He can see how that could be a turn off.

Buck laid back down staring at the ceiling. Trying to erase the memory of their kiss, which he’s sure is to blame for that filthy dream. He’s never had a sex dream about Eddie. He’s thought about it on more than one occasion, and even accidentally thought of Eddie when he takes matters into his own hands, and that always ends up making him feel guilty.

The thought of what it felt like in his dream. The immense pleasure he felt with Eddie, what it was like to feel Eddie inside of him. The way Eddies mouth explored every inch of his body. Buck already knows that dream is gonna help him get through many lonely nights. He doesn’t intentionally think of Eddie, but that’s where his mind always goes. Is it wrong? Probably, but no matter how wrong it feels after in the moment it always feels so right. There’s no one, but Eddie. Sure he can tell when someone’s attractive, but any dates he’s been on no matter how nice they are are , or how good they look none of it matters because they aren’t Eddie.

At some point Buck falls back asleep because when wakes again he looks down at Eddie who is sprawled out on the floor, no longer covered up. Bucks eyes immediately going to the bulge in Eddies boxers. He ran to the bathroom trying not to think of the kiss, the dream,and the huge bulge in Eddies boxers. Those three things were on rotation in his mind.

“You ok?” Eddie asked after knocking on the door.

“Great.” Buck said with a crack in his voice.

“Ok just checking. I’m gonna go make us some coffee. My head feels like it’s gonna explode.” Eddie groaned.

“Yeah last night was....something.”

“Yeah um I’ll see you downstairs.” Eddie said.

Buck listened as he heard Eddies footsteps down the stairs. How is he gonna face him? What if Eddie knows. Knows about the sex dream. How do you just causally apologize for that? In Bucks defense when you’re asleep you can’t control your dreams. If anything it’s Eddies fault. Eddies the one who kissed him and the kiss is what triggered the dream. He doesn’t need to apologize. Right?

Buck eventually made his way downstairs and saw Eddie in only his boxers in his kitchen. Something he really liked seeing, but in different circumstances. He’d imagine the two of them together the morning after mind blowing sex just making breakfast and starting their day together. From the outside looking in people would think that if they saw Eddie here, but that’s not what this is. This is just a friend who stayed over after a night of too much drinking.

“Hey.” Eddie smiled, and Buck is sure there’s something different Eddie looks a little uncomfortable. So he must know.

“Where are your clothes?”

“In the dryer. I had to throw them in last night. I fell asleep while they were washing.”

“I’m sorry. I’m really embarrassed. I’ve never done something like that. I really didn’t intended to cover you in my vomit.”

“It’s ok.” Eddie said softly. “Nothing a wash can’t clean up.”

“Still. Can I just ask one thing. Why did you sleep on my floor?”

“I just wanted to be there if you needed me, and the couch was too far away.” Eddie shrugged.

“You didn’t have to, but you know you could have slept with me...I mean beside me..in my bed.”

“Felt wrong. You were drunk and I don’t know something about climbing in bed with someone who’s so drunk feels really wrong...I mean I wouldn’t do anything to you, or anyone who couldn’t actually give consent obviously, but it felt wrong.” Eddie said.

Buck wondered if he told Eddie right now he had consent. Consent to do anything he wants. If he said he’d take whatever he has to offer. What would Eddie do. Would he pin him against the fridge? Maybe take him right there on the kitchen island? Drag him upstairs and pound him into the mattress? Buck had to shake the thoughts.

“Eddie I always feel safe when I’m with you. I trust you more than anyone.”

“I um...I better see if my clothes are done...feeling a little under dressed.”

“Maybe I’m just overdressed.” Buck said and then immediately regretted so he added a laugh to make it less awkward.

Eddie just smiled as he made his way over to the laundry room.

Buck was relieved Eddie was now dressed, but also a little sad he was fully clothed. Even though Buck had nearly every inch of his body memorized...and what he hadn’t seen it wasn’t hard to imagine based on the bulge he’d seen in Eddies boxers, yes they share a locker room , but he always made a point not to look.

“Um I think I should cook you dinner to apologize for the whole vomiting all over you thing....I mean you and Chris. We’ve had one on one time and I’m sure he wants to join us.”

“Yeah. Anytime we hangout with out him he gets a little jealous.”

“Ok well we can figure out later a night that works.”

“I...better go. I wanna spend some time with Chris today. If you want we could do dinner tonight.” Eddie suggested.

“Yeah. That would be great.” Buck smiled. “I’ll see you later.”

As soon as Eddie left Buck needed to talk to to Taylor. 

“You better have a good reason for waking me up on my day off.” Taylor groaned.

“I had a sex dream about Eddie, and he might know and to make things worse I puked all over him, and I think if I hadn’t we might have had actual sex, not just in my dream.

“Ok so does this mean you’ll tell him how you feel?”

“No! I can’t. Eddie might have just been drunk and wanted to hook up. I need more than that I can’t tell him.”

“I saw the way he kissed you that wasn’t nothing...Buck you need to tell him. You can’t keep hiding your feelings. It’s not fair to you to have to pretend you don’t love him. 

“I can’t tell him.”

“So basically you won’t tell him how you feel unless he tells you he has feelings too?” Taylor asked.

“Yeah.” Buck said.

“What if he feels it too, and won’t tell unless he hears you say you love him?” 

“Eddie doesn’t love me so that hypothetical situation doesn’t matter.”

“Buck I wish you could see the way he looks at you.”

“What?”

“Just look at him when he looks at you. Maybe then you’ll be able to tell him.”

“Ok? I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye.” Taylor said.

The emptiness of Bucks apartment was overwhelming. Eddie was on his mind and he needed to do something if he sat around doing nothing he was gonna think of his best friend more and more and then it’s inevitable he’s gonna jerk off thinking of Eddie , and he tries not to let that happen. He began cleaning vigorously. Scrubbing every inch of his apartment. He was sweating he was working so hard, but he was staying distracted as intended. Buck threw his shirt into the dirty clothes it was sticking to his skin. He was working on the kitchen when he heard a knock. It was Eddie and Chris. 

“Sorry I should have called, but I left my phone. Didn’t meant to interrupt.” 

“All you interrupted was my cleaning. So maybe I should thank you.” Buck laughed.

“Oh.” Eddie said with a sigh of relief.

“Let’s go look upstairs. I’ve cleaned every room down here and didn’t see it.” Buck said.

“We’ll be right back.” Eddie said to Chris who sat on the couch.

They walked up the stairs in silence. When finally out of earshot Buck finally spoke again.

“What did you think you were interrupting.” Buck laughed.

“Um I thought you had a guest...and were ya know.” Eddie said and then whispered “having sex.”

“Eddie I haven’t ya know had sex in over a year.” Buck whispered. 

“Same.” Eddie sighed.

“You and Ana didn’t?”

“No...not even close. Which I’m really grateful it never happened especially considering I realized she was wrong for me. Definitely don’t wanna be that kind of guy.” 

Eddie got down on the floor to look under Bucks bed. Before Buck even thought about that being a bad idea Eddie pulled out a box which in hindsight should have a lid considering it has his dildo in it.

“Um I’m sorry.” Eddie said pushing the box back down.

“It’s ok....when I said I haven’t had sex that also meant I just take things into my own hands. Anyway maybe check the bathroom.”

Eddie was in and out of the bathroom really quickly.

“Found it.” Eddie said.

“Sorry you saw my dildo.” Buck said and Eddie erupted in laughter.

“Buck you don’t need to be sorry it’s not like I’ve never see one.” Eddie said before leaning to whispering in Bucks ear. “Yours is bigger than mine, but I’m bigger than both of them.” 

Buck stood there frozen and wide eyed. Did Eddie really just say that. Buck tried to speak tried to say anything something but his mouth went dry and he couldn’t string together any words.

“Bye Buck.” Chris said finally snapping Buck out of it.

He leaned over the edge of the railing. “Bye bud.”

“Bye Buck see ya tonight.” Eddie smirked.

“S-see ya.” Buck choked.

What the fuck just happened? Did Eddie just admit he has a smaller dildo than Buck has, but that’s not it thats not what stunned Buck. It’s the fact that Eddie just said his dick is bigger than the dildo. Now Buck really can’t stop thinking of what it would feel like to have Eddie inside of him. How in the world is he gonna get through dinner with Eddie tonight, and a whole shift with Eddie tomorrow? The only plus is Chris will be there tonight, but what happens when he goes to bed? What then? How do you casually tell your best friend you can’t be alone because you keep imaging what it would feel like for him to fuck you.


End file.
